


After Everything We’ve Been Through...

by stargatefan_archivist



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Angst, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, POV First Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-31
Updated: 2013-12-31
Packaged: 2018-10-07 04:34:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10352352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stargatefan_archivist/pseuds/stargatefan_archivist
Summary: SPOILERS : Crystal Skull.The tale of one archaeologist and his appendix.  A moment in timeseen from Daniel’s POV.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Yuma, the archivist: this work was originally archived at [Stargatefan.com](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Stargatefan.com). To preserve the archive, we began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [StargateFan Archive Collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/StargateFan_Archive_Collection).

Stargate SG-1 | Missing Scene Fanfiction | After Everything We've Been Through

##  After Everything We've Been Through

##### Written by Kaz   
Comments? Write to us at [karinstaines@freenet.co.uk](mailto:karinstaines@freenet.co.uk)

  * SPOILERS : Crystal Skull. 
  * The tale of one archaeologist and his appendix. A moment in time seen from Daniel's POV. 
  * PG-13 [A] [Hc] [1st] 



This is a companion piece to 'Singled Out' - Jack's POV of Daniel's appendix attack. Requested by Lems - thanks for the idea - hope it lives up to expectations. Daniel's POV (my version anyway)…

* * *

"Ow."

_  
_

Oh my God, what is that ?

"O-ow."

_  
_

That'll teach me to eat **two** of those stodgy lumps the commissary inventively describe on their menu as 'pancakes' five minutes before were supposed to be geared up and ready in the 'gate room.

It's going… phew…

Okay, off to P5K 872 it is.

Or maybe not…

Actually, this time it's not… that ba-ah-d…

Who am I kidding ?

Perhaps it's a stitch… being hopeful here… running all the way from the locker room to the 'gate room doesn't usually cause this… discomfort.

Better not let Jack see me like this, he'll only make me do another two gym sessions a week.

Just need to compose myself, wait here, by the 'gate room door. Oh, that is **so** not a good feeling…

Wall… yeah, lean against the wall for a second, just until it passes…

Good… that's good. It's gone.

Oh-oh, I can hear Jack pacing, better hurry…

"Wait up, Jack… I'm just…" _Not again…_ "comin'."

"Time's a wastin', kids, lets go…"

_  
_

"Aaargh !"

"Daniel ?"

__

Oh God, oh God, oh God. Jack's gonna kill me…

Whoa, where'd my legs go ?

Quick, grab the rail… don't make a complete ass of yourself by landing flat on your face.

Ow, my knees…

No, make that, 'ow, my stomach'…actually, make that **double** 'ow'.

"'sokay, I've got ya."

_  
_

Jack ? God, he looks worried… is that 'cause of me ?

"Daniel ? Where does it…?"

__

Here it comes again… worse, than last time… much, much worse…argh…

That answer your question, Jack ?

Guess we're not going to P5K 872, after all… won't need my pack.

Wait, what's he doing ?

Oh.

Please don't let the marines be watching this…

Feels like when Mom used to hold me when I was sick… Not now, Daniel…

That's good. Stay there, Jack, it's easing off. Thanks.

"Better ?"

__

Yeah, a bit. I'd tell you if I could, but I haven't got the energy. Can't seem to get the words from my brain to my mouth right now.

"Medic !"

__

Not so loud, Jack, I think they probably heard that **in** the infirmary.

Oh, no… hurts… Tighter, Jack, please. I can't…

__

Voices… who ? Don't know, don't care. Just want this to st-o-op…

"How should I know, Sir ? He was okay a minute ago…"

_  
_

Okay, heard that. Not entirely true, Jack, sorry…Not been feeling so good for the past couple of days, just thought I was a bit low after leaving Nick.

Oh man, Janet's going to be mad at me too. She told me to tell her if I felt anything out of the ordinary… possible residual effects from P7X 377 and all that. It wasn't too bad though, at first… the odd twinge here, dull ache there… nothing more than a little niggle… until… just… n-ow. 

"Daniel, you need to breathe. Come on, with me now, nice and slow, in and out."

__

What was that, Jack ? Breathe… oh yeah, good idea… it's just hard to right this minute… Trying…

In, out… concentrate… Follow Jack's orders for once. In…out, okay…

I've done this before…

"Yeah, that's better."

_  
_

"Come on, Danny, the Doc's here now. Let her take a look."

__

Don't move, Jack, that was comfortable. Well, as comfortable as I could be, considering…

S'pose I better let Janet take a look… as long as that's all she does…

No, didn't think she'd be content with just looking. Always has to poke and prod…

There ? No, it's okay there, no pain there… or there… nope, nor there… but don't…

  
"Janet ! No ! Son of a Bitch ! F***, that hurts !"

__

Even the ribbon device doesn't hurt **that** much !

Jack ? I'm sorry… can't fight this anymore… can't fight anything anymore… pain's too great.

Tired, so tired of fighting… everything…

"Here."

_  
_

Here ? Still here, Jack, just. Holding on, barely. Okay, I'll try… I promise… I'll try to stay…

What's that ?

Jack's hand, grounding me, keeping me here, keeping me fighting… won't let me go.

Scared, Jack. It hurts and I'm scared… don't let go…

"Doc ?"

_  
_

Sorry, Jack, didn't mean to scare you too…

Janet's mumbling. Hate it when she does that.

Appendix ? At least that's something normal… not **alien** … for a while there I started thinking about that film with Sigourney Weaver and John Hurt…

Well, this is ironic… after everything we've been through the past few years… it's my own body that's trying to k-i-ll me…

Actually, I don't care what it is, right now… just make the pain go away.

I'd do anything to make the pain go away… even d… no, perhaps not that. I'm not done yet.

"Carter, he say anything to you ?"

__

Oh, Sam, I'm wish you didn't have to see this. You've been a good friend. Had some fun didn't we ?

Jack ? Where are you ? Hand ? Good… still there…

And I'm still here, but…

No… can't do this, have to get away from the pain… let me go…

"Teal'c ?"

_  
_

Can't fight you, Teal'c. Not that I **was** fighting you… just trying to find a way out of this…

Wish I could think straight… part of me still wants to stay, to carry on fighting… the other part says I'm too tired to keep going, been through enough, time to let go…

What should I do ?

Ow. Now my arm hurts…

Thanks, Janet, needed that. I know you'll do your best. I'll do mine too. Still hanging on…

Wait, that doesn't feel right… no…that's not a 'Janet special' taking me down… 

Come full circle, haven't we, Jack ? This was how we started our friendship, such as it was then… me, with a gaping hole in my stomach… kinda feels the same now…

It would be so easy to…

Oh, God…I don't want to d…

Sha'uri ? What are you doing here ?

No, my love, I'm not ready to leave yet. I don't think I'm that tired yet. I'm sorry…

No, I don't want to say 'goodbye' to them…

Don't make me choose.

Please…

No.

That's not why you're here, is it ?

It's a test.

You're making sure that I know what I want and that I don't just take the easy way out.

You don't want me to give in, do you ? That wouldn't be the man you married…

It would be so easy, though…

I'd love to be with you again… hold you again… but…

I don't want to die.

I'm sorry, Sha'uri… I have to stay… there are still things I have to do… I know now…

Thank you, for helping me find my way.

Thank you, for understanding. I knew you would… it's why I still love you so very much.

Tired… gonna rest now… let Janet do her stuff…

Don't worry, guys… wish I could let you know… I haven't given up yet.

I'm coming back…

 

**The End**

  


* * *

  


> After submitting Jack's POV in 'Singled Out', I was asked for Daniel's side of things. Although at first tempted to just write "OUCH!", I thought that maybe he deserved to have his own POV put forward.  
> Thanks to Lems for the idea.  
> Thanks also to Jmas for beta-ing.

* * *

  


>   
> © June 17, 2001 The characters mentioned in this story are the property of Showtime and Gekko Film Corp.  
> The Stargate, SG-I, the Goa'uld and all other characters  
> who have appeared in the series STARGATE SG-1 together with the names,   
> titles and backstory are the sole copyright property of MGM-UA Worldwide Television,   
> Gekko Film Corp, Glassner/Wright Double Secret Productions and Stargate SG-I Prod. Ltd.   
> Partnership.  
> This fanfic is not intended as an infringement upon those rights and   
> solely meant for entertainment.   
> All other characters, the story idea and the story itself   
> are the sole property of the author.   
> 

* * *

  



End file.
